


Immortal

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is scared, Feelings, Love, M/M, Magnus is hurt, Songfic, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Heading to Magnus’ place?” Jace asked and Alec studied the question like it was uttered in Greek and he needed to decipher it. Jace noted his thoughtful expression and nodded before turning and waving Alec off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

_I wanna be immortal, Like a God in the sky._

 

Alec was performing his routine check on his bow and quiver to make sure everything was up to mark. He was examining the tips of the arrows when the words filtered into his mind. He paused and blinked a couple times in confusion. What the hell was he even thinking about? He resumed his previous activities then more words filter into his mind again and he abandoned his work to sit and think.

 

_I wanna be a silk flower, like I’m never gonna die._

Alec was even more confused. How was he even coming up with lines like that? He got up from the stool he had been sitting on and stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to leave. His eyes met Jace and he excused himself quickly before Jace could engage him in conversation.

 

_I wanna live forever, forever in your heart._

_And we’ll always be together, from the end to the start._

Alec stopped mid-step when he was almost out of the institute. The words were unfamiliar but they felt close to his feelings. Alec craned his neck and glanced at the diming sky and released a long sigh. He fisted his hands in his pockets and turned when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Heading to Magnus’ place?” Jace asked and Alec studied the question like it was uttered in Greek and he needed to decipher it. Jace noted his thoughtful expression and nodded before turning and waving Alec off.

 

“Tell Magnus I said hi then.” Jace said and walked away. Alec watched him go and his head was once again filled with words.

 

_I’m forever chasing after time, but everybody dies, dies._

_If I could buy forever at a price, I would buy it twice, twice._

Alec grunted low and pushed through the opened door and kept walking when he heard the door slam shut. He spared a glance at it then straightened and continued. Alec hadn’t decided on visiting Magnus but Jace’s suggestion seemed reasonable enough.

 

To Magnus’ place then.

 

Alec stood in the chill of the evening air and stared at Magnus’ apartment. He imagined the Wards around the place and tried to think of Magnus putting them up the first time. Alec had been staring for a while and only a flicker of red caused him to blink and notice Magnus standing and leaning against the banister watching him.

 

_But if the earth ends in fire and the seas are frozen in time._

_There’ll be just one survivor; the memory that I was yours and you were mine._

Alec’s face was emotionless as marble but Alec could see the look of admiration on Magnus’. Magnus was wearing a red, velvety robe that shimmered in the light sun that covered the area. He had his arms wrapped around torso and his lips were pulled into a tender smile that touched his brown eyes and made them twinkle.

 

“Alexander,” he said and pushed off the banister. “You’re free to come up…unless you prefer the Romero and Juliet placement.” Magnus hid his smile behind his hand. Everything made sense now. The words were about his relationship with Magnus. This forbidden love—forbidden by time.

 

_Everybody dies, dies, chasing after time, time._

Alec frowned and Magnus saw the flash of sorrow in his eyes and concern flooded his features. Magnus hugged the robe tighter around his body and practically ran down the old stairs and stood silently in front of Alec.

 

“Magnus,” Alec said and lifted his hand to caress Magnus’ cheek. The warlock leaned into the touch and put his hand over Alec’s. Alec’s hand was cold but Magnus found it welcoming. He stepped more into Alec’s space and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him incredibly closer. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

 

_When you love somebody, they’ll always leave too soon._

_But a memory, a memory, can make a flower bloom._

“I love you.”

 

Alec hadn’t meant to say it out loud. He had only thought it after the words had glided away like a ticker tape headline. Magnus stiffened in the embrace then tightened his arms around Alec’s waist. He had always wanted to hear those words. Magus risked a glance up and saw that Alec was staring intently down at him. His eyes said a million things. Magnus saw love, pain, sorrow, happiness, hate. He saw them all and felt the urge to tear them all out of Alec and read them like a book.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus started and was cut short by Alec’s strained voice. “I love you so much Magnus that it literally hurts.” Magnus said nothing because Alec looked like he had more to say and Magnus feared that if he interrupted him he would miss something of great importance.

 

“I want to be with you forever. I want you to see only me and I only you. I want to breathe you in. You’ve become my light, my life, my hope, my strength, Magnus you’re my everything.” Alec was out of breath and flushed. He looked as if he had run a marathon over a three day period. Magnus waited. He waited in case Alec had anything else to say but he remained quiet. Magnus was careful with his words. He needed to grasp the situation before he could properly communicate his feelings to Alec.

 

“Alexander, did something happen?” Magnus asked carefully and caressed Alec’s cheek. His skin was slightly damp with sweat. Alec looked at him with open wounded eyes.

 

“These words,” Alec said and trailed off.

 

“Words? What words?” Magnus probed. Magnus wondered if someone had said something to Alec that had upset him.

 

“I keep hearing them.” Alec continued as if Magnus hadn’t even spoken.

 

“What are these words? Who said them to you?” Magnus asked again and Alec looked near tears. Magnus felt a pulling in his chest at the fragile manner in which Alec presented himself. He looked as if he had been beaten both physically and mentally.

 

“I’m going to die,” Alec said slightly choked. “Eventually…”

 

Magnus breathed through his nose and ran his fingers through Alec’s messy hair. It was soft and thick and Magnus liked to run his fingers through the wayward strands like a stress relieving exercise. Alec seemed to think the same thing because his face relaxed from its earlier pained expression and he leaned ever so slightly into the contact in an encouraging manner.

 

“Alexander my love, I’m begging you, look at us in the present and not the future.” Magnus’ throat felt tight like he was about to cry. He stilled his hand in Alec’s hair and smiled tenderly at him. “I want you to love the me that is in front of you now and forget the me tomorrow until tomorrow comes.”

 

Alec was silent for a moment until he tilted his face and kissed Magnus. His lips were slightly chapped but they moved in a rushed manner against Magnus’. Alec circled his arms protectively around the warlock and deepened the kiss. Magnus felt everything Alec felt and he was overcome with a swell of emotion that made it hard to not cry. Magnus fought the tears and pulled away but lingered close to Alec’s lips so he could whisper against them.

 

“I don’t ever want to see you wear that expression ever again. Do you understand me Alexander?” Magnus was serious and he held Alec’s gaze. Alec swallowed audibly and nodded.

 

“I understand.” He said and kissed Magnus again and pulled him up to his apartment. The door shut with a quiet click and the pair was closed off to the rest of the world, basking in the moments now.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a song I've recently fallen in love with. It's Immortal by Marina and the Diamonds. It's a perfect song for Alec and Magnus (in my opinion). So I tried to capture the feelings I had while listening to this song. The only images that flash in my mind is Malec when I hear it. Hopefully this was okay? Any mistakes made are probably there because I need sleep and I'm at work.


End file.
